


Good Talk....Sammy

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest Implied, implied purgatory fucking, just a lot of shit talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this awhile ago. Just found it.  I have absolutely no hate for Sam. I adore him. However I was pissed how they proceeded with Season Eight and what they did with Sam. Hated it. Still do. And I kinda took it out on Sam.<br/>But here is this;<br/>Benny gets under Sam's skin, and it hits home something fierce.</p><p>Obviously this was set early in Season Eight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Talk....Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcoming comments.

Sam had gone for a walk. He was sick of that jerk, Benny hanging with them, asshat was always around.

So Sam and Dean had a fight, Dean took off, Sam hoped he took Benny with,cause god damn he got on his last good nerve.  
Sam went for a walk to figure out why Benny rubbed him wrong. He figured mostly because he's a vamp, but there was that underlying jealousy hanging in there and that stupid smirk every time he looked at Dean.

Sam went back to the room, car was still gone, so no Dean, he sighed and let himself in. He thought he heard a car door close, figuring it was Dean, he went into the room, leaving the door open behind him. Sam was in the middle of the room and he felt someone in the doorway, without turning he said, "Dean, I'm sor......"

"Not Dean, chief, just me" Benny stood there with a shit eating grin on his face.

Sam turned to face him " You know he's not here, Benny"

"Well, I can see that Sammy " he shrugged " I thought maybe you and I could have a little chat"

"Don't call me that, only Dean can. And I don't see the need to chat"

Benny moved so fast, Sam barely registered it until he was almost in his face. Sam clenched his fists, his neck hair standing on end.

"Ok, boss,so maybe I will talk and you will listen, yes?"

"Whatever dude, say what you gotta say, and then get the fuck out of my face" Sam said and backed up a couple of steps.

Benny took those steps with him, still face to face.

"What is your malfunction, seriously Benny? " Sam's fists clenched and unclenched.

"No problem here, chief" He smiled at Sam " You know Dean and I spent a lot of time together over the past year. And we talked about things" the smile did not reach his eyes

Sam was very uncomfortable, he felt his stomach twist like a fucking pretzel and take a dive.

"And it's really interesting, the things I've learned. We've shared stories, Sammy"

"I told you not to call me that, and you're full of shit, Dean doesn't tell stories"

"Be that as it may,believe what you want....I know what I know chief. I grew a little weary of hearing your name all the time. But i feel like I know you Sammy, very well" Benny started making a slow circle around Sam. Sam felt unbalanced and light headed all of a sudden.

" Like for instance, you apparently still don't realize that your brother still hasn't gotten over the day you left for your fancy school, it still burns hot in his memory. You are all he talked about in Purgatory, other that that Angel friend of his. I assume this Angel was more of a friend to him than to you, cause I see the jealousy when he talks about poor little Castiel." Benny kept up the slow circle around Sam, almost like he was stalking prey. Sam felt like he was caught in a whirlpool. "You mess with Dean's head so bad, got him thinking that you care for him, you manipulate him into believing that he loves you and he would do anything for you"

"Stop it! Shut the fuck up Benny!! I don't manipulate Dean. I never have....you don't know what you're talking about"

" Oh yes, I do know" Benny was almost whispering now. Sam felt a chill run down his spine " Do you remember when you went to hell, you made Dean promise to live some apple pie life, like y'all never had. And he tried, tried real hard to keep his promise to you. But, not a second went by that he didn't think of you, want you back, thought about how to get you back. Dean fought the good fight as promised, but in the end, he's a hunter, always will be, it is what it is. Just like you."

Benny stopped for a second, before continuing to circle.

"You on the other hand. Just let go. Didn't even try. " Sam felt like Benny plunged a knife in his back and was going to carve up his spine." you, Sammy, do not even realize how much you hurt Dean, when he came back this time, oh yes he told me all about it"

"What are you, his fucking shrink now? Sam clenched his fists again, digging his nails into his palms.

"No, boss, I am just a friend, a good friend, more of a friend then you've been " Benny ran his index finger down Sam's spine, Sam felt himself flush. " You couldn't even be bothered to look for your brother, not once. All Dean talked about in Purgatory was, Sammy's probably going nuts looking for me, but he'll find me, I miss him so much. But you gave it no thought " Benny held up a hand when Sam started to protest.  
"All the years you've had together, everything you've shared.....but a woman and dog, meant more to you, because you wanted the apple pie life too. You forgot about the life you shared with Dean, everything else be damned, eh Sammy?" 

There was a light sheen of sweat on Sam's upper lip. He wanted to move, but he couldn't, he felt like someone melded him to that spot.

"All those times you sweated up the sheets together " Sam blushed nine thousand shades of red. " oh yes, I know all about that. Probably faked your way through it all didn't you Sammy. You don't really love Dean at all, you just wanna manipulate him. If you can't have him no one can, right?"

Sam was furious now, how dare this asshole assume anything of the sort.

"I DO NOT take advantage of Dean. You don't know him like I do. He loves me, he always has. And I love him"

Benny's circles kept getting closer to Sam, and the butterflies in his stomach now felt like they had daggers on their wings and were stabbing him 

"Oh ya chief, is that why you fuck him every night like a cheap whore, make him scream your name, knowing I can hear everything you do. Your manipulating him and you're gonna keep doing it until you finish this job and your gonna quite the life, yes? And what, go back to that woman and the dog? You keep him thinking it's all good, and then pull that rug out from him again. Because that's how much you love him, am I right Sammy?" Benny had stopped right in front of Sam, stared at him, smiled at him and showed him his teeth. " You keep him mollified with sex, when you just don't give a shit about him anymore"

Sam shivered " I know all about this game your playing, Sammy and I am here to tell you how much of a dick you are for doing it. You leave him again and it will send him over the edge and it will kill him. Dean has no wish to live his life without you in it and he thinks you feel the same"

Sam felt so sick. Is this what he was really doing? He gave up the woman and the dog, he promised Dean he wasn't going back. Was he just using Dean, to run again when it was over? This bastard can't be right.....no.....

"I'll say this one last time Benny, shut the fuck up and get out of my face" 

" You know I tried my best to show Dean he had other options other than you " Benny traced his finger along Sam's jaw " but " he shrugged " no one can take your place mon ami" Benny laughed at Sam

Dean appeared in the doorway "hey, what's going on?"

Benny looked at Dean. Sam lowered his head.

"There he is. Sammy and I were just chatting it up, and I think we're done for now" Benny tapped Sam's cheek " Good talk, thanx Sammy"

He winked at Sam and touched Dean's shoulder on the way out.

"Sammy........?"


End file.
